Condolences
by Lissie
Summary: It's a series of monologues, revolving around the death of George Weasley. My first serious fic. Rated for dark themes. Chapters 5-7 have been added.
1. Prologue: Condolences

Condolences  
******************************  
He stared out at the forest.  
  
Ever since he was a little boy, he'd stood at this spot on the balcony.   
Perhaps it brought him solace, or was simply a stargazing spot. Whatever the   
reason was, night after night, he'd stood there.   
  
Tonight, he'd come because of guilt. Guilt caused by killing innocent  
people. Some he did not know, some he did know.   
  
Wind rustled his hair, and moonlight caressed his cheeks. His brow  
furrowed, thinking of a killing that had happened earlier that day.  
  
He'd known the couple that the Dark Lord had ordered him to kill, from Hogwarts.   
They had been two years ahead of him, and on the Gryffindor House Quidditch team.  
The young man was one of the Weasley twins, and the girl his fiancee. He'd remembered  
only the girl's last name...Bell. They were them dead, by an Unforgivable curse.  
  
He winced, as the memories of another brutal killing, earlier that day.   
A group of men, who'd been in his year at Hogwarts. Longbottom, Finch-Fletchley,  
MacMillan, and Thomas. This killing was not an order from the Dark Lord. It was   
for sport.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes opened wide. He knew what he had to do.   
The Mark on his arm burned, yet he ignored the exruciating pain. He   
could not ask for condolences from the families of the people he'd killed.  
There was only one thing left.  
  
He prepared to jump, but stopped dead in his tracks to utter  
a phrase that he thought he'd never utter in his life.   
  
"Long live Harry Potter."  
  
He smiled.  
  
Draco Malfoy ceased to exist.  
  
*******************************************************  
DISC: Draco Malfoy doesn't belong to me.  
  
A/N: So how was it? It was my first SERIOUS fic. Please don't be too harsh.  
If you want another part, review. Please. The more, the merrier. 


	2. Mirror

Mirror  
*********  
I looked over at Fred. It is clear that he is not taking  
the news of George's death very well. But, then again, if I was in his   
situation, I wouldn't be either. His head in his hands, he doesn't look  
like the cheerful older brother I love so much. I'm afraid for him.  
  
Even Percy has broken down and cried. I was astonished,  
since Percy and the twins always butted heads. The only one of us  
who hasn't broken down is Ron. He has yet to shed a tear in front  
of us, but I heard him sobbing in his room the night that we got the  
news.   
  
Bill and Charlie returned home for the funeral. Both came  
home in tears. They should have come home for George's wedding   
last week. They've left already.  
  
It isn't fair. George was supposed to be getting married  
to his fiancee Katie Bell this week. It's ironic, though. Instead of  
a wedding, we got a funeral.   
  
The only things that the Ministry will tell us is that George  
and Katie's murder was no accident. By that, I mean that You-Know-Who  
had one of his Death Eaters kill them. And that Death Eater was Draco   
Malfoy. The purpose? To slowly pick apart our family, is what I'm guessing.  
  
Dad has engulfed himself in his work. Nothing...or no one can get  
through to him. Not even Mum, who's also slipped into a deep depression.  
  
Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Lee Jordan have also stopped by,   
to cheer Fred up. Their mission was in vain, because Fred simply didn't respond  
to them the way they'd planned. The only thing that'll make Fred happy is George,   
his twin.  
  
I picked up the Daily Prophet. Reading the obituaries, I see that more  
have died. Neville Longbottom, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Dean Thomas, and Ernie  
Macmillan. Dean and Neville were Ron's friends at Hogwarts. I'm hesistant   
to tell Ron. Reading on, I see that Draco Malfoy is dead, by his own hand.   
I jumped up, with a whoop.  
  
Fred's head perked up, and Ron and Percy just stared. I explained:  
  
"Freds, Draco Malfoy is dead."  
  
Fred's hazel eyes opened huge, and for a split second, I could see,  
almost, a glint of happiness in them.  
  
"Gin, really?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, that doesn't make anything better," Percy cut in.  
Ron and Fred silently nodded in agreement.   
  
"How?" Ron inquired.  
  
"Suicide."  
  
I knew that it didn't make it all better, but it raised our morale enough so that  
none of us went insane. It proved that Draco might have felt guilty for what he did.   
Hopefully. This way, George and Katie's spirits will rest in peace. 


	3. Dry Tears

Dry Tears  
*************  
I miss him.  
  
He was my brother.  
  
I just can't cry about it  
the way that everyone else  
can. It hurts too much to  
try.   
  
I used to be able to cry.  
Not anymore.   
  
I guess it's my way of   
grieving. It's not that  
I didn't love him. I did.  
  
I have to be strong for  
everyone else. Ginny's  
crying constantly, and   
almost everybody besides  
her is depressed. Especially  
Mum.   
  
I guess she's mad at herself  
because the last words she  
spoke to him were angry:  
she didn't want him to get  
married at such a tender  
age.  
  
Fred's also taking it hard.  
Can't look in the mirror  
without being reminded.  
I feel sorry for him.  
  
I feel like a monster,  
can't cry. What kind  
of human being can't  
cry for his own brother?  
  
Besides You-Know-Who.  
  
You would think that Percy  
would be the one in my position.  
He's always got something   
shoved up his ass.   
  
But it's me in my place.   
  
And I can't change it.  
  
I just can't cry.  
**************  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.   
That honor belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, I wasn't going to   
add another chapter, but I did. I was   
inspired, and bored, 'cuz I'm sick.  
Anyways, there may be more to come,   
may not. It depends on my mood.   
~Aly 


	4. Perfection

Perfection  
***************  
  
I was always angry at him  
  
Always. For all the pranks  
he played with Fred, everything.  
  
For his luck with love.  
  
I had a right, didn't I? They  
were always sending dragon dung  
and other shit to my Ministry   
office.  
  
I was jealous of him.  
  
He was free.  
  
I've always been in a self-  
induced cage.  
  
I feel rotten for how jealous  
I was...am of him. Every so  
often he and Fred would try  
to converse with me. I always  
pushed them away.  
  
I am a monster. I'm worse  
than You-Know-Who himself  
for how I treated him.   
  
I will try to be nicer to   
Fred.  
  
Wings.  
  
I guess I started to feel   
jealous after Penelope  
and I broke up. About how  
he and Katie were 'the  
golden couple'. Mum adored  
Katie. Kind of like how she  
adored Penelope when we   
were dating. Felt like the  
spotlight was taken off of  
me.  
  
Perfection.  
  
Actually, I was always jealous.  
About his easy popularity,  
his sense of humor, how he and  
Fred always seemed to win   
Mum and Dad's heart without  
being perfect.  
  
Hate.  
  
I always had to be perfect.  
No matter what. I always did.  
In a family of seven kids, you  
don't always get attention.  
Perfection was my way to the  
spotlight. Percy. Perfect.  
Sounds nearly the same. Right.  
  
Freedom.  
  
I really do miss him. Katie too.  
But right now, what I really need  
to do, is to find myself.  
  
To be free.  
  
I am twenty-two years old, and   
I don't know who I am.  
**************  
DISCLAIMER: See previous chapter.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm thinking of   
writing a PREQUEL to clear things  
up a bit, so it won't be so confusing. 


	5. Blurry

Blurry  
******  
The past couple of days has been   
such a blur, what with all the   
deaths and stuff.  
  
Nobody's the same anymore...  
it's scaring me. Alicia and  
Angelina have been acting so  
different lately. I know Alicia's  
problem has to do with Katie,  
and Angelina's has to do with  
Fred. Fred's problem has  
to do with George, and I   
feel like I'm the only one  
who hasn't changed.  
  
I'm the same ol' Lee Jordan,  
and that's a fact. Maybe I'm a  
little quieter, maybe more serious.  
But on the inside, I know that I'm  
the same.   
  
I went to visit Fred with the girls  
last weekend. He seemed so bleak,   
so sad, that I thought he was Percy  
or Professor Trelawney. Fred did  
not speak a word to anyone, not even  
Angelina.   
  
It made me sick to my stomach to see  
him like that. Think he's depressed.   
  
Honestly, I can't see why everybody's  
become so withdrawn. My parents and  
my sister were killed when I was eleven, and   
I didn't act that way. George and Katie   
were some of my best friends too.   
  
So I made a remark about that after  
we left the Burrow, and then Alicia started  
yelling about me, about how naive I am.   
I am NOT naive.   
  
My eyes have been hurting alot lately.   
Sometimes I can't see, other times   
my sight is all fuzzy. Maybe that's  
from when Alicia cursed me. I don't  
know.   
  
Can't be sure about anything.  
  
To be blunt, I wish nothing had ever   
happened. I wish nobody had gotten  
killed. Wish everything wasn't so   
blurry.   
***************************  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Review with constructive critism, comments,  
flames, questions....I don't care!! 


	6. Stuck in a Moment

Stuck in a Moment  
**************  
I'm disappointed in him.  
  
I can't believe him.   
  
What's his problem?  
  
I yelled at him.  
  
I never knew that Lee   
was so naive and self-centered.  
He thinks that everyone can get  
over everything quickly the way he  
can.  
  
He really offended Angie and me.  
  
Katie was like my sister. I'm an  
only child, she had four brothers.  
That's probably why we got along  
so well.  
  
I'm aware that people are different,  
but Lee acted like nothing had happened,  
like nothing was wrong. He thinks the  
world is revolving around him.   
  
I hate him for it.   
  
But, I also love him for it.  
  
I don't know how I feel about him.   
  
Guess I'm scared he'll end up like George.  
  
Guess I'm scared, in general.   
  
I'm afraid of everything nowadays. People  
we knew have already died, like Fred's brother  
Ron's friends Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom.  
  
It's too horrible to think about.   
  
I don't want to think about it.   
  
I want everything to be like it was when I was little;  
picnics in the park with my parents, playing Quidditch  
with my cousins. Everything was so perfect then, no  
You-Know-Who or Death Eaters to worry about.  
  
I'm on the edge.   
  
I guess that's why I yelled.   
************  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. 


	7. Count On It

Count On It  
**********  
I can't believe it.  
  
Sure, I went to the wakes and  
the funerals.  
  
I saw the bodies.  
  
But it's still so...surreal.  
  
Dean was my best friend.  
Can't believe it. He and Neville,   
of all people. Standing up to a  
group of Death Eaters, including  
Draco Malfoy, the bastard.  
  
I feel bad for Ron. His brother   
was killed by Draco. He must  
be fuming. Haven't talked to him  
since Graduation.  
  
I just am in shock. Shock that my  
best friends were murdered...no...  
slaughtered by You-Know-Who.  
  
I hate Draco. For what he did  
to Neville's grandmother, the poor  
woman. She's already lost her son  
and daughter-in-law. For what he did to  
Dean's family, to the MacMillans, to the   
Finch-Fletchleys, and to the Weasleys.  
  
The bastard also killed my cousin Tamryn.  
She did NOT deserve it. Tamryn was so   
sweet. And nice. To everyone. No   
matter what.  
  
I hate You-Know-Who.   
  
You know, I'm going to become an Auror  
now. To get revenge.  
  
You-Know-Who, you've awakened a deadly  
enemy in Seamus Finnigan. Count on it.  
*********************   
DISC: See previous chapter. 


	8. Prejudiced

Prejudiced  
**********  
I hate the way nobody has been blamed   
for this. Nothing has been done to   
keep it from happening again.  
  
You know, now that I think about it,  
this whole thing could have been   
prevented...or at least this may not  
have happened to my brother.   
  
Fudge should have done what Dumbledore  
told him to do, the night of Cedric   
Diggory's death. I remember it so  
clearly, Dumbledore telling Fudge  
what he should do.   
  
I can't get over how it could  
have been prevented.  
  
That's why I left home right after  
the funeral; didn't want to make  
matters worse for me.   
  
That, and looking at Freddie gives me  
the willies.  
  
Anyways, I was reading the newspaper the   
other day. Seems that Draco Malfoy killed  
himself. Even though I don't like the guy,   
I'm thinking he might have had at least some  
remorse.  
  
Or maybe he got dumped.  
  
Not that he had a girlfriend anyway.  
  
Look at me; making fun of some body at least  
ten years younger than I am. How shallow  
can you get?   
  
Never mind, shallow defines Fudge best.  
  
That man doesn't think of anybody but  
himself. He's greedy. Self-centered.  
Obsessed with pure bloods.   
  
That's why the murder of Ronnie's friend  
Dean wasn't looked into. Just because he  
was Muggle-born.  
  
That's why I couldn't get that job at the   
Ministry after I graduated.  
  
I want to get revenge for my brother, but  
I'm holding myself back. It'll make everything  
worse if I do anything.   
  
God, I wish that nobody was prejudiced. But that's  
childish. I'm an adult. I know for a fact that you  
can't change a person through one experience.  
  
You just can't.  
********  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. 


End file.
